A New Adventure
by MarySue22
Summary: A new girl has drifted onto the shores of Destiny Islands and a new adventure is awaiting our heroes. What exactly is in store for them? And who is this mysterious girl? Our first fanfic! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A New Adventure**

_**Chapter One**_

It was a gorgeus day in Destiny Islands...

"It's such a gorgeus today!" Kairi exclaimed happily as she and her two companyuns. It had been a few months sense there encounters with Xemnas and the enfamous Organization XIIII and the Princess of Heart was glade it was all over which was what the letter King Micky wrote told them - the one she had found in the Secret Place right after they had all gotten home.

"Sure is!" the spiky haired Keyblade Master replied with a cheesy grin upon his face. "Hey, Riku, do you wanna spar like we always do when we get to the play island? You know, with the wooden swords and all that jazz for old time's sake?"

The silver haired boy sighed. He really wasnt hisself sense the hole darkness thing. He would probly never be the same. Every one at school tawnted him and his emo ways, but he would never be the same. That was unless he found the love of his life or some thing but because he wasnt the same, that was more then likely not going to happen anytime soon.

Sense there was no talking amongst the treeo, they quickly found theirselves on the dock of the play island ready to hit the sandy beach sands.

"Well, I'm going to go find those sea shell things that I always like making necklaces out of," Kairi said as she got off the the boat. "I'll meet you at the Paupu Tree in a little while!" Before she could leave, Sora took her by the hand and gazed at her with his cerulean orbs. "Be careful," he said softy too her. "You never know when some thing mysterious pops up."

Kairi sighed. "Why do you say that all the time? I'vbe told you before, I can fight. I have a Keyblade like you plus awsome Princes sof Heart powers that I've only used once! I'll use them again... eventully. Anyway, have fun fighting. I'm sure you'll lose - uh, I mean win, Sora! Yeah you'll definitally beat Riku!" With that, she was gone.

On the even smaller island Sora and Riku had found theirselves some wooden swords and were perparing for battle!

"Ready Riku? Come on! Put a smile on your face!!!!!" Sora shouted.

"You don't have to 're only inches a part," Riku muttered as he lifted his sword.

20 minutes later Sora found hisself lying on teh ground. He got beat bad. "Hey!That's not faire! I almost had you beat!"

Riku grinned for once. "Well you lost. The score is 123-0 now. You maybe able to beat me with a Keyblade some how but your a looser when it comes to fightning with whimpy wooden swords. Anyway, I feel like contemplateing. Why dno't you go find Kairi and go to the Secret Place?"

"Why go to the Secret Place?" Sora was clueless. "It's all dark and quiet... and dark. Sometimes I always feel like some body is watching me... and I have no privacy!"

Riku shrugged his shoulders. "Suit your self. Leave me aloneto my contemplateing now so that I can question my existance and may be save a damsel in disstress eventully."

Sora sighed. "Your hopeless," he muttered before turning to leeve.

**Mary: hi i'm mary!  
Sue: and i'm sue!  
Mary: i hope you enjoyed teh 1st chapter of our 1st fanfic! i really do hope you all loved it!  
Sue: plz plz plz plz read and reveiw!!!!!1!!!!!!!111!!!!!!1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Houers past and the treeo were all setting at the Paupuo tree watchin' the sunrise as usual.

"So the sunrsie reallly hasnt changed much over the years why do we do this again?" Kiari asked.

"Its simple were teenagers who have too mope and quesiton thigns about life all the time." Sore reeplied. "In are case, its Riku who usualy does this. Were just here to be supportiv. Otherwise, he has noone else int he world, and for some stange reeson our parents dont seem to bee around. I think my Mom has talked like once. Rikus mentioned our parents once, and for some reeson i think Ive had a wierd flash back deal going on and I think I sawed you're grand mother that you probly dont evan remember. It was wierd."

"Dont 4get the mayor." Kairi added. "Neway, what is the Hot Topic for dis evening Riku? Nething worthwile to question in the world?"

"I'm lonely." He stated.

"Well, weve alwayz nown that - I mean y r u so lonely?"

Riku sighed. "Dont you get it? You have Kiari. Kiri has you. I have noone." He siad sadlee. Sora wuz about to respond to this very stuipdely however something else caught his interest in the sky."

"Wut the heck is dat?" he xclaimed.

"A meter shower." Riku said. "Those are quiet common. And usualy, some one or some thing is going to end up falling in to the ocean."

Kairi rollled her eyes. The hole falling from the sky wuz her thing. Sora and Riku ended up steeling that from her and she wasn't 'bout to let that happen once again.. "We should let them drown i dont under stand whats so grate 'bout falling from teh sky alllllll the time. It's a good thing their's a ocean her, but its still quiet paineful. It feels like your doing numerus bellyflops in the pool or some thing. It hertz."

"Kiari! We can't just let them drown!!!!!!!!!! That would be heartless. Why would u even think liek that?????" He didnt wait 4 her answer he jumped off of the tree and got in to the water inspecting the sky carefuly sure enuf he spotted some thing a blaze it was going down down down until a mighty _**SPLASH!**_

"Well what ever it is its to far a way too reach. We should just come back in the mornin'. It was so loud. I'm sure it was a rock though. Usualy coming back in the morning is the most commmmon thing to do when theres a meter shower. Let's go home. Its gettin' late." Sora said, climming back up the latter to the small island and walking over too his friends.

They were soon rowing home. Each once with some thing on there mind. Sora was worried, but not to worried 'bout what had crashed in to the ocean. Kiari wasnt hoping that it wasnt some one else steeling her trade mark story. Riku was just bein' his emo self and wishing he could just go splat on the bottom of the ocean floor. Little did the treeo no was that they were goin' to have a interestin' day the next day...

**Sue: hey its Sue here! Thanks for reviewing so far! Me and Mary hope that this chapter was better then the first one!**


End file.
